Pitch Black
by SenselessAddictionxx
Summary: Set in the year of 2020, Jack and Kim are detectives working for the CIA. After finishing their current assignment, they both take on their toughest case yet . By finding the most wanted serial killer in America. What will happen? Read to find out! R&R (I KNOW MY SUMMARY SUCKS THE STORY IS BETTER :P)
1. Prologue

**Hey! So here I am with another story for all of you! But before we start I need help with something. And that is OC's! I need two OC's for my story. Here is the plot so far.**

**Plot: Jack and Kim are detectives working for CIA. As they finish there current assignment, both get a bigger one. Taking down one of the most wanted serial killers in America. (FYI, this will be a futuristic fic)**

**The info you see below will be for two characters. The serial killer and the head of the organisation. **

**OC Info**

**Name: (Full)**

**Gender: (Any would be fine)**

**Age: (Ranging 20 to 35)**

**Appearance: (Be Specific)**

**Personality: (Be Specific)**

**[By the way, Milton, Jerry or Eddie will not be in the fanfiction]**

* * *

**Jack's Point of View**

Kim and I were on the run with our current criminal. He has broken out of jail with his accomplice. He was running out onto the streets with bags of money in each hand. Both of us kept running after him. The criminal stopped, looking for a getaway vehicle for him and his accomplice. Kim pulled out her gun as he almost came to a complete stop. I ran after him, hoping to catch him. He was slowing down, due to lack of energy but I didn't understand how that big of a guy would be losing energy at this time. He came to a stop catching his breath and I managed to catch him at this moment. Kim went looking for his partner.

I pulled out my gun and held it pointing it towards him. "Drop the money and put your hand were I can see them!" I yelled.

He didn't put much of a fight, but struggled to get out of my sight. So he gave up and dropped the money and his hands went up as soon as the bags hit the concrete. I put my gun back and took out my handcuffs. Opening them with one hand, I held one of his hands behind his back. A cuff went one one wrist and one on the other.

Kim came running back with the criminal's partner already cuffed up and ready to be sent into the police car. I finished cuffing the escaped convict and both of us walked over to our car. Kim opening the door and sent both criminals in.

Kim and I walked into the office at the same time, bringing in the latest catch of day. We gave them to one of our co-workers, who brings them into a room to talked about what happen.

"Today was a nice day, but I felt like that was...I don't know. Too easy." I said.

"I know what you mean. The partner didn't put a fight." Kim explained, playing with her fingers. It was true. The escaped convict didn't put much of a fight. And it seemed like they wanted us to catch them.

One of our co-workers, Jessie Mitchell, came up to us with our next assignment. She held a folder in her hand went she gave it to Kim. When she opened it there was information about a certain serial killer.

"Why is there no picture?" Kim asked. Jessie was held a coffee cup in her hand. As she sipped it, she savored the creamy taste as she answered her question.

"This person has been on our radar for awhile. This person has committed many crimes, but has never been caught on camera." That certainly was a shock. Who can a criminal not be caught? It's impossible.

"So, what does that have to do with us?" I asked Jessie as she took another sip. "You two are our best here. With your martial arts training you've had over the years it might help catching them." She said in a serious tone.

"Do you know where the crime has been committed?" Kim asked her.

"Yes. The last one was at Alex Novak's real estate. He is a millionaire. They most likely after his wealth." Kim and I grabbed the file and headed off. We hopped into the black vehicle that was parked in front of the organisation's building. I typed in Alex's address to his estate in the GPS and Kim drove off. As we gotten to his house, several cars were parked in front of the estate.

Kim parked not far from his estate. I pulled my gun and went towards his door. Slowly, I grabbed the handle and began to turned. The door turned fast and Kim got my direction to look up. A masked man was holding a gun at us.

"Get in here or I'll shoot you." He said.

"You and what army?" Kim gloated. The man showed many thugs going through the items that Alex had. The masked man threw his arm at Kim, knocking her out.

"You shouldn't have done that." I went to throw a punch at him, but I got stopped by his huge hand. His grip was squeezed my hand and I kneeled down because of the pain. His other arm was empty and was ready to hit me. His grip tighten as he threw his right arm at me.

Everything was now pitch black.

**General Point Of View. **

"Everything is going according to plan boss." One thug said.

"Good." He held Kim's body over his shoulder. She placed her in a room, tied up. Another man was with him. He had a needle in his hand. The tip of the needle was place on Kim's shoulder. He pushed in the tip of the needle into her skin and pushed the fluid into her.

Both of them took a good look at her. Kim was tied up in a maid outfit. "That's it. What do you think boss?"

"Perfect. Now you know what you need to do." The man said to his thugs. One of them came up to him and punched him causing him to fall. It was now dark.

* * *

**That was the prologue. I hoped you guys liked it and sorry it was short. Think of it as a preview for the story I guess. I really want a lot of reviews. I am seriously having a bad case of writers block. And if the information wasn't "correct" . I did all the research I can do for now. Review and I will give you VIRTUAL COOKIES!**

**Goodbye for now, my dear readers! ;)**


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1.**

"Where am I?" As my eyes slowly opened, blurred images began to appear before me. I could almost make out what everything was.

"Why am I here? I-I can't remember." I don't remember anything from today at all. As I got up, I stumbled all the way to the dirty mirror and looked in my relfection.

"Who am I?" I asked myself. I shook my head to the non-sense. My vision became clear and I could finally see. The room was dimly lit due to the light shining in brightly from the other room. I looked around, looking for something I could use to get out.

I turn towards the sink, I found a Bible with a green bookmark. I picket it up and turned to the page. Highlighted on the page was a scripture of John's 11. I close the bible softly and stuff it in my jacket.

I started to examine the counters near the wall close to the exit. There was a tight space between the wall and the counter top. But there was something wedged in there. Something black. I reached my hand and pulled a black stocking. Why would I have any use for that?

Lastly, I look down at the blue and white tiles to see a wallet. There wasn't much inside. I could tell. It was thin. I opened it and found a metal piece inside. The name was scripted into the wallet.

"Alex...Novak?" I was confused. The name sounds really familiar, but I can't put my finger on it. "Is this my name?"

I took the metal piece and placed it in the lock. It fit perfectly. The door slowly unlocked and I was finally out. A guard wearing a dark blue jacket with a mask stood there watching people pass by. I couldn't get by him no matter what. Then I remembered the stocking. It's the same shade, I could use it as a mask.

I took it out and slowly turned it into a mask, identical to what the guard was wearing. I slipped it on. "Hey you!" I called to the guard.

He turned with a gun in his hand, not pointing it at me but at the ground. "I have the area under control. You may leave." I said confidently.

"Sure thing, boss." He left and there were no other guards around passing. It worked. Bonus points for calling me boss. My eyes then spot a young woman tied up in a maid outfit. Tape was on her mouth to prevent her from speaking.

I felt the need to help this woman, thinking that she will help me escape from here. "I need to get out of here!" She spoke.

"Slow down, I have a few questions." I said calmly. "Who are you?"

"My name is Kim. I was hired by Alex Novak as a caretaker. When I got here, I didn't expect to see-"

"See what?"

"Well, robbers, thieves. I didn't know who they were, they didn't seem very friendly. That's how I got up in this situation." She told me.

"How long have you been working here for?"

Kim started to laugh. "It's funny you ask. Today was actually my first day. And it was a good way to start it, huh? I never even met Alex either."

"He is looking at you right now." I said.

"You're Alex Novak?"

"Yeah. For some reason I woke up in the bathroom. They may have drugged me." I said. "Do you know anything that might help me refresh my memory."

"I know very well that you're a rich man. The robbers maybe after your wealth."

"So what do we do now?!"

"You just stand there and look pretty. I am going to find a way out." I head over to the bed and crawled on it. There was vent just about me. I stand on the bed and look through the vent.

There was a man shoved into the vents. "Hey, can you hear me?" The man was knocked out cold. Maybe he went through what I did.

I looked around and saw a a average sized stool near the bathroom door. I took another good look around the room. Something was shining on top of the book case that Kim was next to. I grabbed the ladder and brought it over to the book shelf. I climbed the steps and saw that there was a key on top of it.

"What did you find?" Kim asked.

"A key." As I stepped off the ladder, someone knocked on the door loudly. "What's all that noise in there?!" It was one of the robbers.

"Oh no." Kim said, worried.

"Great. We're busted now."

"Quickly, what do we do?" Kim asked.

"You're asking me? We should...hide!"

"Where? There isn't any hiding spots? Hurry!"

"Okay, I will figure something out." I said. I finally remembered the bathroom door. I head over to the bathroom and lock the door behind me. I checked around me if Kim came. She didn't.

"What have you done to this place?!" The robber yelled. After, I heard a few gun shots. Now, I felt bad. But I had no time for that. I need to get out of here. I notice behind me that there was a big, steel door with a lock. I figured that was a balcony of some sort.

I took out my key and unlocked it and went straight to the balcony. As soon as I turn my head, a masked man held a gun to me and shot it. I fell to the ground.

"Sir, I have him." He says. "That's right. Colton Drake has been terminated." When he said that, I got up. He turned to me, surprised. "What the?" I took his head and pushed it against the marble railing of the balcony.

"I've heard it saving lives. And this has me convinced." I said, pulling out the Bible out of my jacket. It took the bullet, that's why I am still alive. There was a rope attached to the railing and it was long enough for me to get down safely. I knew if I jumped off, I would attract attention.

Maybe if I change the clothes with the guards. I might pass by them. "Going down." I said.

I jumped off holding onto the rope as I make my way down. There were dead bodies in front of the main door, where I ended up. A gun was shot after hearing one. The bullet ended up missing.

"Snipers. What do they want from me?" I say to myself, while pulling out my gun. I took cover behind a nearby pillar. And aimed into the bush. Police men in masks were taking a shot at me, but I ended up killing all of them.

When I shot the last one, it started to rain. "That was close. What scared me more was, where on earth did I get that marksmen ship from?" Then I remember the officer on the balcony. _That's right. Colton Drake has been terminated._

"Colton? Am I..Colton Drake?" Then I remember most of the things that happen tonight.

**FLASHBACK**

_"Tell me where you're money is Alex or I am going to have to tear you apart!" I said angrily. Alex steps back, not wanting any harm._

_"There is no way in hell that's happening, Cole." Alex said._

_I waved my hand in the air and threw a punch at Alex Novak, knocking him out. _

_There was a knock at the door. She must have looked around by now, thinking that there wasn't anyone hear. I open the door, hold a gun to her face. "Get in there, or I'll shoot you." _

_The woman did what she was told. With her hands up, she entered the room. Two other robbers came and tied her up and put her in the corner of the room. I came with a big piece of tape and I placed it on her mouth. _

_She was screaming, trying to get out. All of us laughed, knowing she wouldn't be free for a long time._

**END OF FLASHBACK **

I walked over the door, trembling in fear. I looked into the mailbox and there was a newspaper in it. On the cover, my mugshot was on it. An evil laugh muttered throughout my head.

* * *

**There you go, the first chapter. I hope you readers liked it! It was kind of hard getting this chapter together and stuff and coming up with the plot twist, which I honestly thought was really good considering it was my writing. Please make sure to leave a review and favorite and follow the story! Whenever, I upload a story it always ends up not being read or barely read, so I take it down. The other time is when I don't have the ideas to write. **

**Okay, I kinda went off topic but I don't really care. Goodbye for now, my dear readers!**


	3. Chapter 2

I was sitting around at my table in my apartment, reading the paper. On the cover it said _Colton Drake: Most Wanted Serial Killer, Big Reward._ It was too bad I didn't catch him that night. As Jack and I did make it out alive, thank the lord.

I sipped my black coffee out of my mug, as I read more about the article. It explained how Colton is one of the most wanted and how he has committed various amount of crimes.

Our case with him is put on a small hiatus, since they don't have any leads at the moment since he disappeared Alex Novak's estate with a trace. Most of his co-workers - robbers - where there that night searching for his money, which they had no luck in finding. Before I left his house that night, I got notified that undercover agents where there too.

I continued reading the paper until I drank all my coffee. It wasn't very interesting. In my back pocket, my phone started to ring. "Hello?" I said.

"Hey, it's Jack, I will over in moment. Be ready soon." I hung up and got my things. He texted me when he got there. I grabbed my coat and headed to the stairs.

As I was walking to the stairs, I was grabbed from muscular arms were covering my mouth and nose, making hard to breathe. I screamed, hoping to get attention but all that came out a muffled voice. My head was slammed against the white, brick wall. Blood drew from my head to my eyebrow and it slowly went all the down to my cheek - which was bruised from the grabbing.

I was on my knees and I didn't move, praying that he would take the bait. As he stepped forward, I quickly pulled out my pistol and shot several times at him. After a couple of shots, I managed to hit him near the eye. I ran towards the exit and pulled on the handle, but it wouldn't budge. Why wouldn't it work?

My eyes turned to the back of me to see that the thug had entered my apartment. With blood stains leading the way, I followed it and it lead to my room. The floors were covered in blood. I scanned the room, incase he was still hiding. No use. He wasn't here at all. The window sill was bloody and it was wide open.

"I could hardly breathe. Who was that?" I said to myself in between breaths. "I need to get to Jack fast."

My gun was put back and I locked to the door to my apartment. I ran towards the exit on the other side taking a longer walk to get outside. Jack's car was parked out front and he was in the drivers seat, adjusting his mirrors. As I made it to the passenger seat, he opened the door and I sat in next to Jack. "Kim, what happened to you? Are you okay?" He asked nicely, getting something to wipe the wound with.

"Let's just say I had a near death experience." I laughed awkwardly.

"Yeah. Just be thankful you are alive and well." He said in response.

"You were worried about me?"

Jack stared into my eyes. "Of course. Why wouldn't I be?" Kim broke the gaze and stared at my hands that were in lap as Jack wiped the blood of my face. "Don't hurt yourself like that again. Okay?"

I nodded. "Sure." Jack started up the car and drove out of the lot and onto the busy street.

After a few minutes of silence, Jack asked a question. "What do you want to today, our case has been delayed for awhile so we should spend time together."

"You mean alone?"

He answered with a smile. "Yes. Isn't that what friends do? Hang out with each other?"

I laughed. "I don't really know. I am not the one who goes out all the time."

"Well, how about we go take a walk or something. That's fun right?"

I nodded at him. "Okay. That sounds amazing." Jack drove to the local park in the middle of Seaford. He parked a block from the entrance and both of us got out of his car. Civilians were walking along the sidewalk. I waited for Jack as he came over towards me.

We both walked to the entrance of the park and it was a beautiful park. Flowers were growing at the entrance and there was a bridge just ahead of us. It was over a small stream of water that flowed to the left. Many people were in this park. Many people spending time with their families, people were biking and small children were out and about playing with each other.

"This is beautiful Jack." I said.

"I know." He said calmly.

Both us kept walking together, walking through the park. We were standing close to each other, which was odd to me, considering we were just friends. Friends have personal space. None of us said a word. We stared at each other and smiled, which was pretty nice.

We spent the rest of the day like this until I had to go home.

* * *

**Sorry I didn't update! School started for me and I have been busy! The chapter is short, I know and I apologize for that. I got writer's block. Really bad so I don't even know what to do for the next chapter. Please review. I would love some ideas you guys would like for the next chapter. Until next chapter bye! :***


	4. Chapter 4

The rest of the day went by fairly quickly. Jack and I spend time together at the park which was nice. We just walked and then when the sun was going down, we decided to go home and get a good night sleep. One of the best of my life.

I woke up the next morning, bright and early. I woke up to the sound of birds chirping outside my window. The sun was shining its light brightly through my window. I found it wonderful.

When I got up, I took a quick shower and got dressed. I was still on break since Colton's case is on hiatus. My phone was on my nightstand next to my bed. It lit up.

_Wanna go to a party today?_ It was Jack. I smiled as I replied.

Sure. What time?

I went to my kitchen and opened the fridge. There were a few things in there, but barely. I hadn't a chance to get food because of the cases. I found strawberry jam and decided I would have toast.

_9. I will pick you up at 8:30 and make sure to wear something formal ;)_

I bit my lower lip to his reply. My stomach felt like they were doing flips. I went to my closet and opened it. I barely wear anything formal so I had nothing in my closet.

"What I am I going to wear?" Kim muttered to herself while looking in her closet. She decided to walk to a nearby dress store, a block away from the apartment. Kim grabbed her black wallet and headed out.

As she entered, she found so many dresses. It was hard to choose. She looked through the racks of dresses. She found a light purple dress. It was layered from the waist to my thighs and it had spaghetti straps.

Then found another one. It was a red one. It fit to a body type and it had a small hole around the waist. Kim put it back.

Kim finally found the one. It was a silky blue dress with layers. It went up to my thighs, close to my knees. It was perfect. I brought it to the change room and tried it on. It fit.

She took it off and brought it to the cashier. She took cash out of her wallet and placed it on the counter. The cashier punched in a sequence of numbers onto the keypad. And there went the drawer.

The cashier took the cash and counted it. As she placed it into the register and took out a couple of coins to give back as change.

The dress was carefully wrapped in a clear plastic bag, protecting it from any dirt. She took the dress by the hanger and walked back to her apartment.

Kim walked in happily. She thought about Jack and planned the whole thing in her head. It was perfect. They were dancing together having a good time.

A few hours later, it was time to get ready. Kim went into the bathroom and curled her hair. Then applied some light make up.

Jack texted her. I am here, come down.

At this time, Kim was wearing the dress she bought and put on some heels, matching the same color of her dress. "Here I come Jack." Kim muttered as she walked down the stairs to see Jack in his car.

* * *

**Sorry this chapter isn't interesting. I have writers block at the moment, so this was all that I can come up with. Next chapter, I will make it longer, just for you guys! Well, review and I will talk to you later ;)**

**~SenselessAddictionxx**


End file.
